conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
133714nd
133714nd (Pronounced Leet-land) is an island republic in the Lesser Antillies, founded as another hub of internet culture. The island was a private island owned by Venezuela, it was bought from the government and the few people who lived on it at the time moved out, and the buyers built for themselves an internet utopia. The people tend to use internet culture as a way of life, and some even stay inside online for more than two days. No fast food resteraunts have been established on the island as an ordinance of the first despot, Omg Lolness. People on the island are all from the areas of the former United States (ASA, EV, RC), but the most common of the people are white. History Saba Note: The section 'Saba' was simply cut-pasted onto this page for good use of time. '' 133714nd was once knwn as the island of Saba. Christopher Columbus is said to have sighted Saba on November 13, 1493, but he did not land, as the island's perilously rocky shores were a major deterrent to Columbus and his crew. In 1632 a group of shipwrecked Englishmen landed upon Saba; they stated they found the island uninhabited when they were rescued. However, there has been some evidence found indicating that Carib or Arawak Indians may have been on the island. In 1635 a stray Frenchman claimed Saba for Louis XIII of France and around the year 1640, the Dutch Governor of the neighboring island of St. Eustatius sent people over to colonize the island for the Dutch West India Company. In 1664, these settlers were evicted to St. Maarten by Thomas Morgan, The Netherlands have been in continuous possession of Saba since 1816 after numerous flag changes (British-Dutch-French) during the previous centuries. n the 17th and 18th centuries its major industries were sugar and rum, and later fishing, particularly lobster fishing. In the 17th century Saba was believed to be a favorable hideout for Jamaican pirates. England also deported its "undesirable" people to live in the Caribbean colonies. They too became pirates, taking haven on Saba. The most notable native Saban pirate was Hiram Beakes, who famously quipped "Dead Men Tell No Tales." Legitimate sailing and trade later became important and many of the island's men took to the seas, during which time Saba lace became an important product made by the island's women. The remains of the 1640 settlements can be found on the west side at Tent Bay. They were destroyed by a landslide in the 17th century. 133714nd On July 23th, 2010, the people of Saba abandoned the island because it had been bought for a price of $30 Million dollars for an independent buyer. The buyer, known by her screen name, Omg Lolness had been saving her money from her successful line of bracelets known as Sillybands in the United States. After she had bought the island, she began to destroy the homes and shacks of the last inhabiters, and her plans for a cheeseburger utopia of the internet began its constuction. On July 24th, Lady Lolness declared independence from the Neatherlands and formed her own depotisim. By September 24th, a month after independence, the first trizone was nearing completion, and the next zone was beging construction. All of the island's development was apart of 1337 d3v310pm3n7 pr0j3c7, a project to help the island achive is high goals. Government '''133714nd' is a despotisim, ruled over by a lord or lady (current: Lady Omg Lolness). The despot must follow the laws of the constitution which is amended every two weeks. When the contitution is amended, it is voted on by the people of the island on a certain government forum. Laws in the L4w b00k f0rum include some of the following. *n0 murd3r *h4x 0n1y und3r p3rm17 *ch33z3burg3r5 4r3 fr33 0n LOLday *n0 r4p3 *LOLing 15 a110w3d 1n pub11c Foreign Relations *'4chanistan': Pending *'Everett': Pending *'Allied States': Pending *'Cascadia': Pending *'Yharphei': Yharphei is not allowed to interact with 133714nd because of their opression of certain freedoms. Geography The environment of 133714nd is mainly composed of woodland forest with ferns and damp soil, and many mango trees. There used to be forests of Mountain Mahogany trees until a hurricane in the 1960s destroyed many of the trees. These are Theaceae, and unrelated to other Mahogany species, one of which is, however, planted at lower levels on the island small-leaved mahogany, Meliaceae. The Mahogany trees are considered at risk of going extinct on the island. Visitors refer to 1337's forests as "7h3 5n0gy F0r35t" because of its high altitude mist and mossy appearance. Economy In 1337l4nd, the economy is based off of online buy and sell sites. eBay is a very common tool for the economy, and all stock exchanges are online. The most common of any shop is the arcades. There are hundreds on the island, all with their own theme. Arcades are what most people go to when they are bored from their work, which is usually at an arcade. One airport exsists, and it can hold ten light aircraft at once. Without the airport, the people would not be able to get any money from tourists, which is the main source of revenue next to arcades. Music Language Culture Category: